You Came My Way
by ForeverMusicVideos
Summary: Manny Santos only has one heart so who will she give it to. Derek Venturi, the boy she just met but quickly fell for? Or Jay Hogart, The boy that's always been there but not always in a good way? Degrassi Life With Derek Crossover.
1. Chapter One: A New Beginning

**Title: You Came My Way**

**Authors': Me [Forevermusicvideos or DroppedGratitude on Youtube] and NorthWestern07**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing : [ Except for our ideas! : ]**

**Author[s] Notes: We have the trailer up the link is on my profile page thing! Haha **

**Chapter One ****A New Beginning**

'_College, I'm actually here. I'm so ready for the full experience!'_ Manny thought as she smiled opening her dorm room door just as someone rushed out the door giving her a hug

"Um... Hi." Manny smiled dropping her things laughing "Sorry, excited. I mean new roommate and all!" Casey said smiling "It's alright roomie." Manny smiled as she gathered her things and walked into the room "So do you have a name?" She said smiling.

"Oh ya, sorry!" Casey smiled "I got caught up in the moment and forgot to introduce myself. I'm Casey McDonald." She eagerly said as she placed a hand out for Manny to shake. "I'm Manny." She said shaking her hand "Is that your first name or last?" She seriously asked as Manny laughed "First my last name is Santos." She smiled

"Oh, that makes so much more seance!" Casey said smiling as she helped Manny move some boxes into the room. "I can see you already made yourself at home." She said referring to the made bed and already half decorated room. "Yeah, I was quick to move in." She said smiling. "So tell me about yourself Casey." She said smiling sitting on Casey's bed "Well, I absolutely love to dance!" She said happily. "Oh my gosh dancing, it's such and intense experience!" Manny said smiling

"Um, I mean like ballet and jazz you know?" Casey said smiling. "Oh, ya I mean that's cool to!" Manny said smiling. "You thought I meant like party dancing?" Casey asked "Well, ya." Manny bluntly said "So, you like to party?" Casey asked saying the last word quietly "Ya, I love it it's such a rush!" Manny said happily as Casey stared at her suspiciously. "Is that a bad thing?" Manny asked sarcastically. "No well, I mean you do know the consequences of partying right…?" Casey asked as Manny laughed "All to well."

------------------------------------------------**Derek**---------------------------------------------------

"Yes!" Derek said whaling his arms around as he jumped on his bed. "No roommate!" He yelled as Sam walked in.

"Um, Derek." Sam said laughing watching his friend pull him self back together as he got off the bed. "Did you lose your cool, I mean I know you're happy that you don't have to sleep down the hall from Casey anymore but..." Sam was saying as Derek interrupted.

"No man, this is even better than the whole Casey thing! I have no roommate." He smiled slyly "Lucky I have two." Sam frowned "Harsh luck man but, anyways back to me having no roommate!" Derek said smiling

"Now you don't have to put a sock on the door every time you have a girl over or you don't have to check with your roommates before going out." Sam pointed out "I know isn't it sweet" Derek said smiling.

---------------------------------------------------**Manny**------------------------------------------------

"So do you want to go check out the halls?" Manny asked smiling as Casey agreed.

Just as they stepped out there door let's just say they had an inconvenient run in with someone.

"Der-ek!" Casey screamed as Sam helped her back to her feet "Cas-ey!" Derek said mocking her as Sam laughed "Hello, don't you have something to say to me?" Casey angrily said. "I do have something to say." Derek said as Casey slightly smiled

"But not to you." He smirked turning to Manny as Casey scowled "and you are?" He said smiling "I'm Manny Casey's roommate." She said smiling "and I'm waiting for an apology!" Casey yelled

"Ugh, Sorry." Derek managed to get out as he turned back to Manny. "So, um. How do you two know each other? Did you two date or something?" She said smiling as Sam started loudly laughing

"Ew! No way in heck!" Derek said obviously grossed out "Ewie!" Casey said making a sour face "Who say's Ewie?" Derek asked laughing

"I do! And Derek is my step brother." Casey said spitting out his name. "And that's Sam." Casey said smiling pointing to Sam "Hey." Manny smiled as she shook his hand "Anyways me and Manny are going to actually find some people worth talking to! No offence Sam." She said hooking arms with Manny as Manny smiled "Nice meeting you Derek."

"Nice meeting you to Manny." Derek smirked as Manny and Casey walked away.

"So much for not having a room near Casey man." Sam said putting a hand on Derek's shoulder. "It might not be a bad thing after all." Derek said watching Manny walk away.


	2. Chapter Two: What's For Lunch?

**Chapter 2. What's For Lunch?**

**We own nothing! But our idea =]**

Manny was sitting in the cafeteria, reading her magazine. Derek saw her from the distance and walked up to her.

"Let me guess, you're more of a doer than a dreamer?" Derek said smirking taking notice to the article she was reading. "At times." She said smiling.

"Is this seat taken?" he asked. "It is now." Manny said with a smile.

"So Manny is it?" he said taking the empty seat next to her.

"Yep, it's just plain old Manny." She answered as Derek smiled looking into her eyes.

"What, is there something on my face?" she asked laughing touching her face.

"No, no it's nothing well, it's just. You're really VERY pretty." Derek said with a genuine smile

"Aww thanks." Manny replied blushing.

"So is there a special someone in your life?" Derek asked.

"Why do you ask?" Manny said smirking.

"Now tell me you're not playing hard to get." Derek said smirking as Manny smiled.

"Aren't I always." she said laughing.

"But, no there is no one special. I mean there was a few times. But not anymore." She replied with a faint smile.

"That sucks, what happened? He asked.

"Just stupid stuff." she said in a quit tone.

"How about you?" she asked taking the attention off of her.

"Well I had a girlfriend named Sally, I mean she was great and all. But she decided that she would be better off leaving for a college out north". He said staring at his hands.

"I'm so sorry. That must have sucked." She said looking at him with a smile.

"That's okay I found you." He said smiling as they both laughed.

"So..." Manny said looking back down at her magazine. "So..." Derek. Said looking at her. "Wanna make out?" he asked smiling as Manny laughed.

Then all of a sudden, there was a loud yell. "Der-rek!!" from none other than Casey.  
"What Casey?" asked a frustrated Derek.

"What are you doing Derek? Why are you hitting on my roommate?"

"Relax. Casey I was joking, and do you not remember the months you dated my best friend?" asked Derek as Casey glared at him

"Come on Manny you don't have to stand for this." Casey said.

"Since when is joking around considered as a crime?" Derek asked crossing his arms as he stood up in front of Casey.

"Okay, you two are driving me crazy! I'm going to get something to eat." said Manny said getting up before she turned around. "I'll see you later Derek." She said smiling as Derek smirked "Yeah, later." He replied smiling as she turned back around making her way to the lunch line.

"Nice job chasing away my friends Derek." Casey said glaring at him as she walked by running into his shoulder "Watch out Klutzilla's on the loose." Derek said laughing as Casey scoffed at him before walking away.

**-------------------------Manny and Casey's Dorm room--------------------**

Manny was flipping through the pages of a book when there was a knock at the door. She quickly got up from her bed and opened the door.

"Oh, hey Derek!" she said smiling. "Hey, you left your wallet purse thingy at the table at lunch." Derek said looking questioningly at her purse.

"Oh thanks Der!" surprisingly Derek liked how Manny said part of his name, he always hated any nickname Kendra gave him but for some reason he was okay with this one.

"So..." Derek said smiling. "So..." Manny replied.

"You're not going to suggest we make out again are you?" Manny asked laughing as Derek tensed up

"Relax, she's not here." Manny said laughing as Derek loosened up.

Derek put his hands on Manny shoulders as he said "Oh thank God." He said smiling as Manny laughed.

"So what's the deal with u two anyways?" she asked as Derek dropped his hands from her shoulders.

"Oh, well we just don't like each other." He said smiling "We never really have ever gotten along."

"Well, that's not good" she said laughing as she sat on the bed. "I'm guessing you're not a big family man Venturi? She said.

"Well no and yes. Me and my little sister Marti are really close." He said smiling putting his hands in his pocket.

"Aww that's so nice" said Manny. "I wish I had a little sister." Manny said looking down at her feet.

"Yeah well I would rather have a little sister than a little girl" laughed Derek.

"Don't I know what you mean." She said looking back up at Derek

"Oh yeah?" Derek asked.

"Well I can't believe I'm telling this to someone I just met but. About a few years ago I had an abortion." She said.

"Oh really" Derek said a little set back that she just said that. "I mean we where going to keep it. But I thought we where in love and all. It was hard, If I could go back and redo it all I would." she said faintly.

"But you got through it" Derek said giving her a smile. "Exactly, and the past is the past so let's leave it at that" she said smiling back at him.

"Well I have to go to class." Derek said putting his hand on the door knob.

"Okay, well thanks for bringing me back my wallet purse thingy" said Manny.

"You're welcome." He said smiling at her as he turned the door knob.

"Oh, and Derek." Manny said as he turned around "Can you not tell anyone about what I told you." She said looking down at her feet "You know the whole abortion thing."

"Relax who am I going to tell? Casey? I think not." Derek said sarcastically as Manny laughed "Bye Derek." She said smiling as he smirked and shut the door the as he left.

_I always seem happier when I'm around Derek… And I just met him and I already feel like I can tell him anything_ Manny thought as she smiled

Just as she was about to get back to her book there was another knock on the door. She then got back up from her bed and went to open the door. "Did u forget something Dere- What are you doing here?" she asked confused.

**Authors Note[s]:**

_**Review, Review, Review and we'll love you forever! haha**_

_**Oh and go to my profile page for the link to the trailer! =]  
**_


	3. Chapter Three: Blast From The Past

**Chapter Three: Blast to the Past**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing**

**------------Flash Back------------**

Jay sat in the back alley staring at the pill before popping them in his mouth. "Jay! What the hell are you doing?!" Manny angrily asked walking up to him.  
"Manny! I'm just trying to take the edge off babe." He said smiling at her standing up for a kiss. "You're crazy you know that!" she yelled pushing him off and walking away.

-----------------------------------------

"Jay what the hell are you doing here?" Manny asked him in a slight whisper. "What am I doing here? Well, I'm here to get you back." He said smiling at her. "What…." She uncomfortably replied. "You heard me" he said getting closer "I'm here to get you back." He said now in her room and nearly hovering over her.

"No I'm sorry Jay, But you have to leave" she said pushing Jay out the door.

"Manny! Come on! What are you doing?" he asked as he stood outside her door.

"I'm sorry okay, this just can't happen again. Not with the way it ended before." she said as she shut the door and then started leaning against it.

As she felt the vibrations of Jay banging on the door. "Manny! Manny! Come on!" He yelled not about to give up.

Manny stood there for a second thinking as she started out the window and decided she could not take it anymore and quickly snuck out the window.

Just as she went down the fire steps and ran down the campus she bumped into someone.

"Oh, Um… Hi." She said looking up at Derek from the ground. "Hi yourself" he said laughing as he helped her up. "Sorry for bumping into you." She said wiping off the dirt on her pants.

"That's okay, but, didn't I just see you?" Laughed Derek as he pointed towards her dorm.

"Yeah, actually you did!" she replied smiling.

"The way you were running you'd think the cops were after you." He said smiling as she laughed. "Oh no. It's not the cops." She smiled. "Well who were u running from then?" he asked as Manny's smile slowly faded.

**------------Flash Back------------**

**  
**"Jay, how could you be so inconsiderate!" Manny asked him as she paced back and forth in front of him.  
"Manny, come on." He said stopping her and grabbed her shoulders  
"This isn't as bad as you think it is." He said looking her in the eye's smiling as she shrugged him off.  
"Jay, you take nothing serious!" She said as she grabbed her jacket and walked towards his door. "And until you learn to grow up where done." She said as she walked out the door leaving Jay speechless.

-----------------------------------------

"Oh, I just needed some air you know." She said looking up at him smiling even though she knew she was lying through her teeth.


End file.
